3 hermanos se toman las manos a la orilla del mar
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: -Titulo resumido- Cuando Raivis y Toris pelean en el hotel después de una junta de la ONU, Estonia no sabe qué pensar. Son lo único que tienen, y si ellos mismos destruyen su mundo, ¿Quién lo reparará?... Pues los mismos que lo rompieron: ellos.


**Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará**. Sí, ese fue el disclaimer. Pasando a cosas más importantes WHY YU DU DIS TO ME, HETALIA. QAQ Subo y subo y subo fics de los bálticos como embrujada… y sé que estoy mal porque me paso diario a ver si alguien ya subió algo, y nada OTL WHY.

Bueno, suficiente. Aquí el fic.

**---------------------- Tres hermanos se toman de las manos a la orilla del mar ----------------------**

-Es r-ruidoso.

-Es maleducado.

-Es i-impaciente.

-Es gritón.

-Es c-caprichoso.

-Es mandón.

-¡No lo p-puedo aguantar!

-¡Pues yo tampoco al tuyo!

Hubo un feroz intercambio de miradas entre el báltico mayor y el báltico menor mientras Eduard les miraba (no sin pánico) desde la cómoda cama del hotel, resguardado tras un libro, imaginando que era invisible para que no lo fueran a meter en la pelea. Porque todos los hermanos, incluso los más apegados, terminan peleándose tarde o temprano. Por lo general era por su culpa, por ese aire de sabelotodo que cargaba que llegaba a irritar a alguno de sus hermanos tarde o temprano, pero nunca llegaba a tanto.

¿Quién habría sospechado que el dulce y tímido Raivis iba a pelearse con el sereno y atento Toris al finalizar la reunión de la ONU? Y ahora seguían haciéndolo, en su cuarto de hotel, ya que sus respectivos jefes (quienes sí sabían guardar la calma) se habían ido juntos a cenar, junto con el resto de los mandatarios mundiales.

No sabría decir quién empezó, simplemente, empezó como una charla normal, y terminó siendo una pelea. Así pasaba con los hermanos.

-Peter… P-Peter es una muy b-buena persona… n-no va por ahí usando f-faldas rosas y enseñando b-bragas de niña a t-todo mundo a m-mitad de una c-conferencia. –Dijo Raivis, mirando a su hermano a los ojos, completamente enojado. Eduard se encogió ligeramente y alargó la mano para pedir servicio al cuarto… al menos así no le pedirían su opinión.

-Oh, claro, me olvidaba de sus buenísimos modales, amenazando a todo mundo con reconocerle o si no les rompe los tímpanos de un grito, todo un caballero, sin duda…

-¡T-tú tampoco estas s-siendo muy caballero hablando m-mal de él!

-¡Pues tú tampoco estás siendo un gran ejemplo ahora mismo! –Eduard entró en pánico. Aún no ordenaba el postre, y esto ya estaba pasando de un "no aguanto a tu mejor amigo" a ser un "no te aguanto a ti".

-¡Oh, n-no voy a oírte, es una… una p-pérdida de tiempo, y-ya no soy un niño p-para que me d-digas que está b-bien o…!

-¡"Ya no soy un niño", dices! ¡Permítame reírme, su majestad! –Toris dejó reír una exagerada risa loca que seguro escucharon desde el pasillo. Raivis le miró con rabia contenida, estaba temblando, pero no de miedo… Eduard colgó. -¡El que tiembla como niñita y moja la cama cuando escucha el nombre de Rusia! ¡Muy hombre, sí señor!

-¡P-porque yo no me dejaba m-manosear por él, por eso!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Toris entornó los ojos, adquiriendo un toque de veneno en la voz. Eduard no sabía qué hacer, sus dos hermanos nunca se habían peleado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían o cuánto duraría esto. Sí se ponía feo, llamaría a alguien. Si se ponía MUY feo, llamaría a la policía. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas del teléfono con nerviosismo. El contacto con la tecnología le ayudaba a estar calmado, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. -¡¿INSINÚAS QUE SOY UN…?!

-¿De r-repente tan c-callado, Toris? –Raivis le miró y soltó una risilla cruel.

-Insolente… yo que te cuidé desde que eras un bebé, ¡Eres igual que Peter Kirkland, un mocoso desagradecido que terminará desapareciendo de lo débil que es! –Golpe bajo. Raivis apretó los puños y su sonrisa se borró. Ahora miraba a Toris de un modo asesino, un modo que Eduard sólo había visto que usara contra Rusia, en secreto, y sólo en una ocasión. Odio puro.

-¿Débil? El día que escupa sobre tu tumba, verás qué tan débil puedo ser. –Dijo sin tartamudear.

-¿Oh, lastimé al pequeño Raivis? ¿Te molesta pensar que a Peter se lo tragará el mar?

Eduard apenas registró la mano de Raivis dándole un fuerte golpe a Toris en la cara. Toris cayó al piso, con enojo y sorpresa, y Raivis se abalanzó sobre él, pero Toris le arrojó un par de libros con gran fuerza, provocándole unos cuantos moretones, unos quejidos, quizá uno o dos gritos de dolor, y deteniéndolo un momento.

Pero Toris tampoco estaba muy bien de la cabeza. En vez de parar, se acercó para tomar ventaja de batalla, pero el otro respondió golpeándolo con uno de los libros para acto seguido abalanzarse sobre su hermano, y ambos rodaron por el piso, luchando y gritando como gatos. Raivis arañaba y tiraba del cabello de su hermano con tanta fuerza que le arrancaba mechones completos. Toris mordía con fuerza y encajaba sus uñas en cada centímetro de piel expuesta que caía en sus manos. Insultos hirientes, malas palabras, demasiado fuertes para el pobre Eduard, volaron por los aires intentando encajarse como balas en sus corazones.

-¡Te odio, Toris, te odio como antes te adoré! –Chilló el menor, intentando estrangular al mayor.

-¡Te odio aún más! ¡Y ya no podrás odiarme en cuanto te mande al infierno! –Contestó el otro, mientras intentaba aplicarle una dolorosa llave rompe-huesos.

Suficiente para que Eduard decidiera que era hora de intervenir.

Era muy tarde para llamar a la policía (y los quería demasiado como para enviarlos detenidos), así que saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Muriéndose de miedo, llenó un vaso de agua y al regresar, lo echó en sus caras, cegándolos momentáneamente. Se separaron y Eduard aprovechó para jalar al menor al pie de su propia cama, y al mayor, a la entrada del baño, los dos puntos más alejados que encontró en tan poco tiempo. Ambos chillaban y echaban maldiciones. Se gritaban. Pateaban. Un infierno.

-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! –Ambos voltearon a verlo, aún atónitos por su acción. Raivis no temblaba, Toris estaba despeinado, y Eduard estaba muerto de miedo. Era el único que no tenía moretones, ojos morados, o manchas de sangre aquí y allá. El cuadro entero era sencillamente extraño.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era servicio al cuarto.

Con un ojo en sus hermanos, se dirigió a abrir. Estaban tranquilos, goteando agua, mirándose las dolorosas marcas en manos y brazos, que prometían florecer en algo más que simples marcas. El muchacho pasó, por suerte no preguntó nada, Eduard le dijo que sólo habían tenido un pequeño doloroso accidente en la bañera, que no se preocupara… El mesero se fue, algo consternado. Eduard suspiró y les miró. Estaban tranquilos, Raivis temblaba de nuevo, Lituania intentaba arreglarse el pelo… necesitaban un tiempo a solas al parecer. Y… bueno, él mismo también necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Con sólo mirarlos, Eduard sabía que la pesadilla había acabado, que ya no se harían daño de nuevo.

-Club Sándwich con crema de pollo. Mousse de chocolate. Y refresco. Lo bueno de esa comida es que no se enfría… Disfruten, yo me voy a cenar al restaurante. –Dijo, tomó su chaqueta y se fue. Ni Toris ni Raivis intentaron detenerlo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Raivis...?

-¿Sí…?

-¿Cenamos…?

-… -Raivis asintió. Como zombies, se levantaron del suelo y, sin mirarse a la cara, se dispusieron a cenar. Estaba rico… la culpa era lo que no los dejaba comer en paz.

-Raivis… -Dijo Toris, a mitad de su sándwich. Raivis no volteó a verle, lleno de culpa como estaba, tan sólo alargó el brazo para probar una de las patatas fritas.

-¿Sí…?

-Te quiero. –Toris lo miró, Raivis alzó la mirada, que empezó a llenarse de lágrimas.

-P-perdóname… -Fue lo único que balbuceó el menor antes de soltarse a llorar y correr a abrazar a su hermano. El mayor lo recibió con una débil sonrisa y le acarició el cabello. –P-perdóname, d-dije cosas ho-horribles y te l-lastimé y n-ni la mitad de e-ellas son v-verdad, por f-favor, n-no creas nada d-de lo que te dije, p-por favor…

-Yo soy el que lo siente. Me reí y te hice llorar… perdóname. –Toris le dio un beso en la frente y su hermano empezó a sollozar un poco más lento. Raivis le besó las heridas de la mano y el ojo morado, Toris se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y le acarició los moretones. Cenaron juntos, hablando sólo para lo indispensable… "¿Te duele?" "No mucho, ¿Y a ti?" "Ya no tanto". Ya no estaban molestos, sólo estaban recuperándose del horrible ataque de culpa que le dio al otro. No hablaban, pero se abrazaban con firmeza.

Un beso en la mejilla, otro en el mentón, uno más en el cuello, quizá uno en la mano…

_En los labios._

Y entre beso y beso, la cena se acabó, cayeron en la cama, pero no lograron dormirse de inmediato… los besos seguían y seguían, y ellos seguían en la cama, cambiando posiciones, para cuando se dieron cuenta, Toris al lado de Raivis, Toris encima de Raivis, Toris _dentro_ de Raivis.

Raivis lo recibió. Era demasiado complicado para explicarlo, el por qué lo hizo. No era simple lujuria, ni simple incesto, tampoco era simple amor. Era algo muy complicado que no se podía decir. Un beso, un abrazo, un gemido ahogado y un grito compartido mientras se tomaban de las manos, al alcanzar el clímax, sin ningún testigo humano que lo presenciara. Suave, y puro, quizá algo corrompido. Para cuando Eduard regresó, de las tres camas, sólo había una ocupada. No se molestó en despertarlos, sólo apagó la luz y se metió en su propia cama.

Al día siguiente, no preguntó por qué Raivis caminaba raro, ni por qué Lituania se duchó por largo tiempo, ni por qué se mostraron especialmente atentos uno con el otro, ni cómo todo había regresado a la normalidad tan rápido. No necesitaba preguntar porque ya sabía, y porque el mismo, en una ocasión o dos, lo había vivido. Tal vez actuaban así el uno con el otro por ser tan cercanos y tan lejanos a la vez, quién sabe, no se podía explicar.

Era una de esas cosas locas que los bálticos hacían sin pensar. Porque los bálticos no necesitaban que nadie más los comprendiese, si se tenían el uno al otro.

**"_Tres hermanos se toman de las manos a la orilla del mar."_**


End file.
